1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a type of syringe needle, especially refers to a syringe needle that incorporates the needle cover with the needle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please see FIG. 22, the typical syringe needle is attached to an extended cannula 12 on a base frame 11. In the front end of the cannula is an outer edge part 13, into which a needle 14 is inserted, and several holding and support components 15 are designed on a periphery of the trocar part. The holding and support components 15 extend along a side of cannula 12. In addition, a trocar-setting part is designed inside the syringe needle. The trocar-setting part may be put on the front end of a needle cylinder 50, and the tip of the needle 14 is covered with a needle cover 60. An external wall surface of the needle cover may have the holding and support components 15 inserted therein. The needle cover 60 of a typical syringe needle has to be taken off before drawing or injecting, and then the needle 14 is stabbed into a patient to perform drawing or injecting with the needle cylinder 50. Once finished with the syringe, it may be discarded after putting back on the needle cover 60. However, the needle cover 60 of typical syringe needle is very easy lost, because it has to be removed when performing drawing or injection. Therefore, the needle 14 may lead to risk of exposure when the syringe is discarded. On the other hand, the medical car personnel may be stabbed by needle 14 is the cover is carelessly connected after an injection.
From this we see that many defects still exist in the typical item above, which actually is not a perfect design and should be improved urgently.
In view of the disadvantages derived from the typical syringe needle above, the inventor of this project made improvements and innovations, that eventually resulted in this syringe needle through years of research and concentration.